


Bee mine?

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day means annoying sappy couples, giant boxes of chocolate, and anonymous candy grams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Danielle's (oh_god_cas) birthday, just some Valentine's day happiness. ^.^
> 
> Enjoy

The hallways were littered with posters advertising candy grams, with cutouts of roses and hearts. Essentially, there was the spirit of the upcoming holiday all over the high school.  
Cas hated it.

He was so tired of everyone being sappy and irrational around the holiday. Tired of people carrying around gigantic teddy bears and seeing those ridiculously huge boxes of chocolate in the store. All it was, was a scam for greeting card companies and florists and candy makers to make bank off of a bunch of people who were in pursuit of that silly thing they liked to call love. Cas put no stock in the romantic qualities of a specific day, and the hype surrounding the entire thing made him sour.

This time of February was too full of pinks and reds and scented candles and couples making dewy eyes at each other for his taste. He didn't care. There was no one to make him care about the holiday either. So he had become the Grinch of Valentine's Day, according to his friends, Dean and Charlie. Though he did try to not let his attitude sour those of his friends. Both of them seemed to be getting into the holiday that year, though in different ways.

Dean had always like the "love" soaked holiday, if only because it was what he called "a drifter's Christmas." Dean never stuck with anyone, and was notorious for his one night stands. Though people still tried, of course. Who wouldn’t want to try for Dean Winchester? Cas certainly had a hard enough time keeping his feelings for his best friend under wraps. Dean would only go after the prettiest girls (and occasionally a football team captain, according to the fiasco a few months ago) and Cas fit into neither of those categories. He was just average, with an odd obsession about bees, too much knowledge of the solar system, a closet mostly full of comfy sweaters, and an aversion to any mention of the mushy holiday with which he was being faced.

Charlie was in a very different situation that Dean and Cas, as she actually had a girlfriend that year, and she was a happy ball of energy about anything and everything Valentine's Day related because of it. Cas tried to be happy for them, for both of his friends and for their different methods of being festive, but he couldn't help the unhappy, bitter feeling that he got about everything going on.

And if he saw one more poster advertising that he should "buy a candy gram for your secret crush!" he was going to either punch someone or do something even more stupid, like actually buy one.  
But he was pretty sure that if somehow managed to muster up the courage to send a candy gram thing to Dean, that his would only be one small voice in the many Valentines that Dean received that year, and he would most likely not even get noticed.

So the day rolled around at school (actually it was the day before, since Valentine’s Day was on a Saturday that year) and they were all sitting in their homeroom, talking quietly and waiting for class to start, when the door opened and a tired looking student delivered a fat stack of the candy grams to the teacher for them to pass out. No doubt it was so large of a pile because Dean was in that class. Cas glanced at him from where he sat across the room. Dean was staring with w very concentrated look at his papers, and Cas couldn’t manage to get ahold of his best friend’s eye.

"Alright," Mr. Singer said matter of factly, and the class fell silent, "Let’s get these passed out so we can all move on with their lives.” He rolled his eyes, and Cas laughed a little, glad that someone shared his opinions on the holiday.

There was a stack of around ten that got put in front of Dean. But none of them were from Cas, as Cas hadn't managed to gain the necessary bravery. He felt a little bit of regret, but also relief that he would not have to experience any rejection.

There were a few others in the class who got one or two of the little papers with a lollipop attached, and Cas scowled a little to see them smile, that is, until something entered his view. On his desk, a small piece of pink paper sat, with a small heart shaped lollipop attached to the back. It appeared that someone had bought him a candy gram. It was probably a joke, he thought to himself, staring dumfoundedly at the gift he had just received. But he couldn't help hoping it was the opposite.  
He looked up to see Dean watching him. The other boy dropped his head and his eyes, and Cas could see a blush creeping up Dean's neck.

Well that was odd.

Cas decided that he should read the valentine in front of him. He peeled away the heart shaped sticker that held it closed on the side carefully, and slowly looked over the paper in front of him. There was the customary cheesy valentine pick up line that the sender got to choose. This one said, "I knead you," with a picture of Peeta. Cas laughed and smiled. He glanced at Dean, but his friend was still staring at his paper, not even looking at any of his candy grams. Cas looked back at the paper.

"I wish you could bee mine” was scrawled in blue ink in the space where they were given room for their own notes. And there was a crudely drawn picture of a bee on it to go with the pun. But when he looked for a signature, all it said at the bottom was, “forever yours, your secret admirer.”

Cas swallowed dryly, trying to take it in. He had never expected to get one of these, and if he did, maybe from Charlie as a friend or whatever. Certainly not from a secret admirer, or someone who would sign it, “forever yours.” It just didn’t make any sense. He had almost forgotten that he was supposed to be hating the holiday. And he kept forgetting, as he went through the rest of the day alternating between a confused, grumpy scowl, to a smile that made his heart swell.

There was constant thought though, under it all, about who it might be. Because it didn’t really matter in the end, as no matter what, the only one he could care about that way was Dean, but either way, he was both a little worried, and extremely curious about who could possibly have sent him that Valentine.

After school, Cas met Dean outside, and they both walked home, as they did every day, since their houses were only a few streets apart.

“So who was your candy gram from?” Dean asked with a grin as the two of them walked.

“What? Why?” Cas glanced over at Dean curious.

Dean shrugged.

“I don’t know. They signed it secret admirer,” Cas answered, a slightly wistful note in his voice.

“Hmm.” Dean kicked a rock as they went by, and they both watched as it skittered away. “Anyone you wish it was from?”

“No.” Cas answered a little too quickly, and resisted the urge to wince, though he did feel his cheeks heating up, and cursed them for it.

Dean looked at him skeptically, but didn’t comment.

They walked a bit more, before Cas asked, “What about yours? Who gave you a candy gram? You got quite a lot.”

Dean sighed almost inaudibly. “No one important. Mostly the girls you’d expect, ya know. Aaron too.”

Cas nodded. “Well at least you got candy out of the deal.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, that’s awesome.”

“So what do you plan on doing tomorrow? Who’s it going to be this year?” Cas asked, with a sidelong glance, making an effort to repress the jealousy he felt at the topic, and wishing that he didn’t feel like he had to know who Dean had decided on treating this year.

Dean wrinkled his nose. “I don’t think I’m gonna do anything. I’m just not feelin’ it this year.”

“Now you know how I feel,” Cas half-joked.

Dean laughed a little at that. “Yeah I guess so. Hey, wanna hang out tomorrow, flout the holiday?”

Cas tried to ignore the drop in his stomach at that, tried to ignore the implications of Dean asking him out on Valentine’s Day. He knew friends and family actually did that a lot. And Dean was both his best friend, and what he considered family.

“Sure,” Cas said after a moment of consideration. “You can just come over whenever.”

“Okay,” Dean grinned. They reached the corner where they parted ways. “Seeya.”

“See you tomorrow, Dean.” Cas replied, turning with a little wave down his street.

 

 

The next day, Dean knocked on the door midafternoon, and the two friends spent the rest of the day hanging out, doing what they normally did. But the day felt different. Maybe it was the holiday, maybe it was the already slightly worn Valentine that sat in Cas’s desk drawer right then. Maybe it was the way he kept catching Dean’s gaze and how they both looked away, a little color on their cheeks. Maybe it was something else.

“Why do you like bees so much?” Dean asked, not for the first time, as they sat on Cas’s couch drinking soda and eating chips. Dean was doodling on a napkin but Cas wasn’t paying much attention.

“I don’t know exactly,” Cas attempted to answer, leaning back with his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. “I just find them very interesting. They are remarkable in their own way, and I appreciate nature and how they interact with it.”

Dean made a thinking noise, and Cas leaned forward again to look at what Dean was doing. There was something about the little row of bees on the napkin that looked strangely familiar. And then he got it, with a sharp intake of breath.

“What?” Dean asked, turning his head to look at Cas.

But Cas didn’t say anything, he just sat there staring at the bees with his mouth open a little. They looked just like the one on his Valentine, and that meant…

That meant Dean had given it to him.

That meant that it was had been as good as signed, “Forever yours, your secret admirer, Dean Winchester.”

“Cas?” Dean looked confused, then looked at the bees and back to Cas a few times before he got it. The blood drained from his face, making his freckles stand out against his skin, and he started to stammer.

“Cas, I, you, I’m sorry- I know- aw shit. Um, I know- you- bees? Er, I-” he picked up the napkin and crumpled it a little in his hands, hiding the bees he had doodled, and looking increasingly nervous.

But he broke off as Cas reached forward and gently took the napkin from his hand. Cas smoothed it out on his lap and looked at the bees.

“I’m sorry, Cas, I know you hate the holiday, and I shouldn’t have sent that and It was really stupid.” Dean was blushing by then, the reverse of how he had been moments before.

Cas was finally able to shake off his shock, and realized that he had to do something about the boy sitting across from him, sooner rather than later, if Dean’s nervous, flustered state was anything to go off of.

“Dean.” Cas said, looking up, a smile growing on his face.

“Wha-” Dean looked like he had lost, like he had been expecting Cas to be angry or something.

Of course I’m not angry, Cas thought, smiling still, a softness in his eyes. “Thank you very much for the Valentine, Dean.”

Dean looked flustered. “Well, um you’re welcome. Technically it was a candy gram not a Valentine, but still-”

Cas figured he might as well cut him off there, because Dean was only digging himself in a hole here. And so he leaned forward (ignoring his racing heart) and kissed Dean, stopping the nervous flow of words.

Dean made a little noise of shock, but quickly adapted, tugging Cas a little closer to kiss him back. They pulled slightly away from each other, and sat there with their noses almost touching, both smiling.

Then Cas laughed. “Really Dean, ‘bee mine’?”

Dean laughed. “Well I mean I know you really like bees and bad puns, so I thought your card was great.”

“It was,” Cas conceded, laughing and leaving another small kiss on the corner of Dean’s mouth.

“Dean?”

“Hmm?” Dean hummed into Cas’s shoulder, where he had dropped his head.

“Will you bee my Valentine?” Cas asked, in the most serious voice he would muster.

They both broke out laughing, and after a minute, Dean dropped a kiss on Cas’s nose with a grin and replied, “Yes, I will.”

 

 

Years after that, Cas still grumbled and grouched about Valentine’s Day, but Dean could tell it was more on principle than anything, and that Cas ended up actually liking all the sappy stuff that happened that time of year, so he made sure to go overboard on Valentine’s day, both because Cas loved it, and to annoy him. And Dean also made sure that he gave Cas a card with an awful, cheesy pun every single Valentine’s Day after that.


End file.
